Tsundere
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sifat Sakura itu sangat Tsundere, bahkan sampai membuat Naruto kesulitan saat menghadapi dirinya. Harus menggunakan cara licik, seperti tipu muslihat baru bisa mendapatkan satu ciuman dari gadis Tsundere itu. Bila sudah dilanda oleh rasa malu, selalu perut Naruto yang menjadi sasaran dari cubitan gemas Sakura./OOC/Rate/T slight M/Always NaruSaku/Boring & Mainstream


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Izin pinjam lagi, dan masih sama seperti kemarin hari. Sifat semua chara dalam Naruto saya rubah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : NaruSaku ever**

 **Genre : Romance and A little bit humor**

 **Rate : T slight M, yang aman-aman dulu menjelang bulan Ramadhan ini habis dan dilanjutkan dengan hari raya ID (Idul Fitri) Baru deh boleh :D *Boleh apa yah? xD* #Plakkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsundere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto di tarik-tarik secara bergantian dari dua gadis yang saling melempar picingan tajam pada masing-masing lawan. Naruto yang menjadi bahan rebutan dari dua gadis di samping kiri dan kanannya merasa pusing dan mual karena ditarik kekiri lalu kembali kenanan, terus seperti itu hingga belasan menit berlalu.

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun !" Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan poni rata membuka suara, kedua bola mata ungu pucatnya berkilat tajam.

"Tidak, kau yang harus melepaskan Naruto...!" Kali ini gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung yang berkata dengan begitu geramnya, iris Emeraldnya berkilat tak kalah tajam dari sang lawan dalam memperbutkan sosok Naruto.

"H–he–hey ka–kalian...!" Sungguh malang nasib Naruto, panggilan lelah darinya tak mendapat kubrisan dari kedua gadis pirang pucat dan pink mencolok yang mengisi kedua sisinya.

"Ggrrh! Lepaskan Naruto...!"

"Tidak pokoknya !"

Suara adu mulut dari dua wanita dapat di dengar oleh Gaara yang langsung sukses menghentikan langkahnya dalam hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah. Berfikir sejenak, baru kemudian ia pergi keluar untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di luar atap sana.

"Astaga !" Gaara langsung berseru terkejut kala mendapati sajian sadis di depan sana. "Hey kalian berdua !" Serunya panik, segera ia berlari menghampiri tempat dimana Naruto yang sedang ditarik-tarik secara bergantian oleh Sakura dan Shion.

Setelah tiba di tempat kejadian perkara, Gaara langsung merebut Naruto dari cekalan erat Sakura dan Shion. Cukup sulit karena tenaga kedua wanita itu yang menurut Gaara kuat, hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil bebas dari mereka.

"Kau...!" Sakura menggeram marah, melempar tatapan membunuh pada Shion yang langsung memeluk Naruto setelah tadi lepas dari tarikan mereka berdua.

"Hey Shion, lepaskan Naruto !" Gaara menegur jenuh, menatap iba sang sahabat blonde yang tampak kacau akibat tadi menjadi rebutan dari dua gadis.

"Tidak mau !" Tolak gadis itu yang memiliki surai pirang sama dengan Naruto. Sakura menggeram, tatapan mematikannya beralih pada Naruto yang seketika meneteskan keringat dingin.

"S–shion, biarkan aku istirahat...!" Pintanya, sadar akan tatapan Sakura yang tak rela dan tak suka melihat dirinya di peluk oleh Shion.

Gadis berponi rata itu tak mengubris, ia malah semakin erat melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling pinggang Naruto. Gaara menghembuskan nafas, bosan akan sikap para gadis disekolah yang kerap berkelahi dengan Sakura karena memperbutkan sosok Naruto.

"Naruto...!" Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada tajam. "Awas kau nanti." Ancamnya dengan wajah garang yang mampu membuat Gaara dan Naruto bergidik takut.

.

.

.

.

"Oochh— pelan-pelan, sakit tahu !" Ringis Naruto dengan mata sebelah kiri yang terpejam karena berusaha menahan sakit dilengan kanannya yang saat ini tengah di pijat dengan gemas oleh Sakura.

Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, diam-diam ia tersenyum sendiri saat mendapati wajah cantik gadis di sebelahnya itu merengut tak senang sejak beberapa menit tadi mengobati dirinya.

"Hey, tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau jadi terlihat jelek tahu dengan wajah masam seperti itu." Sakura mendelik lebar, mengerahkan tatapan tajam itu pada Naruto yang seketika memamerkan cengir Rubah.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu, kau jadi membuat semua lelaki takut pada— oochh...!" Naruto mengaduh sakit kala Sakura mencengkram erat lengannya yang tadi menjadi korban rebutan dari dua gadis. Naruto cemberut, ia merajuk terhadap Sakura yang telah tega menyakiti dirinya.

"Itu sakit sekali sayang. Aku tahu kalau kau cemburu karena Shion tadi, tapi seharusnya kau bisa mengerti seperti apa perilaku para gadis disekolahan ini padaku." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan raut datar.

"Aku tidak cemburu !" Sakura menyangkal angkuh, tak terima kenyataan bahwa benar apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tak cemburu!?, lantas kenapa kau tadi bersikeras merebutku dari Shion...!?" Tuntut pemuda itu sambil mengerling nakal. Sakura gelagapan, wajahnya merona samar karena terpojok.

"Da–dasar pede, tadi itu aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang karena perintah dari Bibi Kushina..." Sangkalnya gagu, namun masih tetap tak dipercayai oleh Naruto yang malah semakin senang menggodanya.

"Hee... Benarkah itu !?" Goda pemuda itu yang sukses membuat seluruh wajah Sakura terbakar oleh semu pekat. "Aku yang pede atau kau yang berbohong..." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura, merayu gadis itu ala pria playboy.

Tapi itu memang benar, dulu Naruto adalah lelaki playboy yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Namun kini ia telah berbuah, tak lagi seperti dulu berkat kedatangan Sakura yang langsung memasuki area kehidupannya kemudian berhasil masuk lagi kedalam hatinya yang tertutup rapat hingga jadi terbuka untuk bisa menerima sosok bidadari merah muda itu.

Bukan maksudnya percaya diri, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai dirinya. Sudah bisa diketahui dari cara gadis itu menatapnya bila sedang berduaan dengan senior kelas yang cantik, sexy dan berdada besar.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga menyukai Sakura, bahkan sangat menyukai gadis merah muda itu. Sifat galaknya yang seperti Kushina, lalu mahkota indahnya yang harum dan manis seperti permen kapas bila terus diamati oleh mata. Dan lagi, satu sifat Sakura yang membuat Naruto jadi kesulitan untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Ialah sifat Tsundere, sifat itulah yang hampir setiap saat Naruto gumamkan bila sedang bersama Sakura. Gadis itu sok menolak, dan berlagak cuek bila melihat Naruto sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Padahal yang sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin menolak Naruto, apa lagi kalau itu sebuah ciuman. Dan juga, sesungguhnya Sakura sangat muak dan tak suka bila mendapati gadis centil merayu Naruto, ingin sekali ia menghajar gadis genit yang telah berani memasuki wilayah kehidupannya bersama sang pangeran sekolah.

Sakura tak sebodoh itu untuk berbuat suatu hal diluar tindakan. Ia tak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Naruto, yang ia inginkan hanya sosok Rubah pirang itu. Lelaki tampan yang selalu menggodanya, pria sempurna yang tiada lelah meninggalkan ciuman di bibir maupun kening lebarnya.

Yah, walapun Naruto harus sedikit menggunakan tipu muslihat baru bisa mendapatkan ciumannya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Narutooo...!" Sakura memekikan gemas nama pemuda itu diakhir kata, kedua pipinya sedikit menggembung karena merajuk terhadap Naruto yang tak henti terus menggoda dirinya.

"Gadis merah mudaku yang sangat cantik dan manis, gadis Tsundere tercintaku yang galak, teruslah kau jadi milikku seorang..." Rayuan gombal Naruto membuat inner Sakura berteriak kesetanan, berlari kesana kemari dan melompat-lompat girang seperti orang tak waras karena di gilakan oleh cinta.

"Berhentiii...!" Naruto malah semakin jadi dalam melontarkan kata-kata manis pada Sakura, dan menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan kecil terhadap lengan kanannya.

"Bidadari bubblegumku, peri bunga Sakuraku. Tolong, izinkanlah aku untuk melumat bibir peachmu yang mungil itu..."

"Isshh... Dasar Naruto mesum !"

"Oochh !"

Usai meninggalkan satu cubitan cinta dibagian perut Naruto, segera Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dipinggir ranjang UKS kemudian langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang kesehatan sekolah dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya agar tak pergi.

"Haa~h..." Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Jadi begini rasanya menghadapi gadis Tsundere" Tuturnya entah pada siapa. Ia turun dari atas ranjang kecil, lalu berjalan menapaki lantai yang menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Pantas saja Sasuke kesulitan mendapatkan Karin, karena menghadapi gadis Tsundere itu sama saja seperti menantang singa betina. Hiii~ bila marah jadi sangat menyeramkan." Sedikit merinding, kemudian Naruto memacukan lari untuk menemukan sosok Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **Grephh...**

Sontak, kepala merah muda itu berputar melihat kebelakang dan langsung mendapati Naruto tengah mengurai senyum setipis kertas sambil mencekal pergelangan kecilnya.

"Lepaskan, aku mau pulang." Pintanya sedikit ketus. Mendengus geli, kemudian Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam lorong sempit yang terdapat tepat disamping koridor yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat keduanya bertatapan.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku !" Ajak pemuda pirang itu dengan nada datar. Sakura meronta kecil, berusaha meloloskan diri dari Naruto yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggang kecilnya.

"Please, biarkan aku pergi, Karin dan Ino sudah menungguku diluar sana." Mohon gadis itu seraya menahan dada bidang Naruto agar tak membuat jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, kau pulang saja bersamaku" Terawa halus, kemudian gadis itu mendongak keatas agar bisa membalas tatapan dari Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama mereka" Tukasnya disela mengulum senyum geli. "Lagi pula, bukankah sudah hampir setiap hari kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengingat kembali hari dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ck, iya aku tahu tapi..." Naruto merunduk kebawah, mendekati wajah Sakura yang menyalakan rona merah di lorong gelap yang saat ini menjadi tempat mereka saling berangkul. "Itu saja belum cukup bagiku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Sekarang cepat katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar aku bisa pulang bersama Karin dan Ino ?" Ajunya setelah sadar bahwa kedua sahabat merah mencolok dan blonde pucatnya pasti sudah cukup lama menunggu dirinya ditempat parkir.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan langka yang jarang di dapatkan dari Sakura. "Kencan..." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Dan ciuman sebelum aku melepaskan dirimu." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi dengan suara bisikan hingga nafas segarnya berhembus dan menerpa hangat ujung hidung gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta sebuah ciuman dariku ?" Sakura bertanya heran, karena sudah setiap hari Naruto meminta sebuah ciuman darinya.

"Terima atau tolak, hm...!?" Alis tipis Naruto yang sebelah kiri terangkat tinggi, serta seriangai licik terpasang manis di wajahnya yang kelewat tampan hingga kerap menjadi rebutan oleh para wanita di Konoha High School, tak peduli yang merebut dirinya senior kelas maupun adik kelas.

"Tolak !" Seringai Naruto lenyap seketika, iris tajamnya menatap sebal gadis bubblegum di hadapannya yang hanya tinggi sebatas hidung bawahnya.

Dibalik sikap cuek Sakura, innernya yang ada di dalam sana menyiringai lebar, merasa menang karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Naruto. Meskipun baru kali ini, itupun berkat ingatan saat-saat dimana pemuda itu kerap mengerjai dirinya sampai berhasil mendapatkan ciuman bibir darinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Rangkulan terhadap pinggang ramping Sakura dilepaskan oleh Naruto. "Aku pulang sendiri saja." Ucapnya seraya menghadap ke muka lorong yang menuju koridor.

Sakura tampak kebingungan, ia hanya berniat menggoda dan bukan menginginkan Naruto pergi sebelum mereka berciuman. Tak ingin Naruto sampai jadi melangkahkan kaki, segera Sakura menahan pergelangan kokoh pemuda itu hingga berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

 **'Berhasil Dattebayo...'** Naruto membatin girang dengan penuh kemenangan, baginya mudah sekali mengecoh Sakura. "Ada apa, bukankah kau ingin aku pergi ?" Sakura menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya hingga merah, ia menyesal karena tadi telah menolak keingin Naruto yang juga menjadi keingin dirinya.

"A–aku t–te–terima." Ujarnya bersusah payah karena suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Menyeringai lebar, kemudian Naruto membalik badan dengan cepat lalu menghimpit gesit tubuh mungil Sakura ke dinding tembok.

"Sifat Tsunderemu inilah yang menjadi lawan terberatku dari pada saat merebut dirimu dari tangan Gaara." Sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi seperti apa wajah Sakura sekarang ini, yang jelas telah padam oleh semu yang menyelimuti kulit mulusnya.

"Gadis Tsundereku..." Dan setelahnya, Naruto merunduk dalam dan langsung meraub bibir ranum Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram gemas pinggul seksi sang gadis permen kapas.

Sakura bernjinjit tinggi, kepala merah mudanya mendongak keatas dengan kedua lengan melingkari manja leher Naruto kemudian mereka saling membalas pagutan mesra dari satu sama lain empunya bibir tipis nan kenyal.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya yang terdapat di dekat taman kota. Disana terlihat Sakura sedang duduk dan berbincang bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah lebat dengan dua pasang bola mata bewarna coklat kemerahan.

Wajah tampan putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut tertampil datar, kedua mata sipitnya menatap sinis pria disana kemudian beralih lagi pada Sakura yang sedang tertawa kecil tanpa menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang telah tiba ditempat pertemuan yang sudah mereka janjikan sebelum kencan.

"Keterlaluan." Desisnya tajam dan penuh sulutan emosi. Tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri ditempat yang menurutnya terkutuk, segera saja Naruto pergi meninggalkan taman dan berniat hendak pulang.

.

.

Usai menuntaskan tawa gelinya, kepala pink Sakura melihat kesamping kanan dan saat itu pula kedua matanya melebar sempurna kala mendapati punggung lebar dan tegap dengan empunya surai pirang cukup panjang.

"Astaga Naruto... ?!" Sakura berseru terkejut membuat senyum Sasori hilang dan bergantian menatapnya dengan eksepresi wajah heran.

 **'Ini gawat.'** Gadis itu membatin cemas, ia tahu benar seperti apa Naruto, apa lagi kalau itu menyangkut tentang kesalah pahaman. Ini tak baik untuk Sakura, pasti akan susah menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto yang keras kepala dan sulit diajak berbincang bila sudah marah.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" Bukannya menjawab, akan tetapi Sakura malah beranjak dari duduknya diatas bangku taman bercat putih. "Hey Sakura. Kau mau kemana, kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu ?" Kembali Sasori mengajukan pertanyaan dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf Sasori, aku harus pergi sekarang..." Pamitnya tampak tergesa disela memasukan pegangan tas merah muda miliknya kedalam pergelangan.

"Ehh! tap—"

"Sampai jumpa besok." Sasori menghela nafas, dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan menjauhi tempatnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang.

"Baru saja aku mendapat kesempatan bisa berduaan dengan Sakura, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dengan wajah kusut seperti itu..." Gumamnya kesal karena telah gagal mempertahankan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Naruto...!"

"..."

Sakura tersenyum kaku, mencoba dengan susah paya membujuk Naruto disela menyamakan langkah mereka. Gadis itu menatap gelisah wajah tampan Naruto dari samping, sejak tadi pria itu terus saja diam tanpa sedikitpun merespon panggilan darinya, walapun hanya sekedar deheman dingin.

"Naruto~ !"

"..." Panggilan Sakura masih tak mendapat respon dari Naruto yang berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di dalam saku celana jeans hitam yang melekat manis di kaki panjangnya.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kencan kita ?!"

"Batal !" Sakura terhenyak dalam diam, namun tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya dalam mengikuti Naruto dari arah samping. Benar bukan, sangat sulit bila menghadapi Naruto yang sedang marah.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah cukup lama menunggu dirimu di taman, bahkan sampai di gigiti oleh Vampire penghisap darah..." Sakura menjeda sejenak kalimat konyolnya. "Maksudku Nyamuk." Tuntasnya diiringi dengan ringisan kecil.

"Apa peduliku." Kali ini dengusan geli lolos dari Sakura, ia sudah kebal dengan sifat Naruto yang kelewat cenderung dan sangat keras kepala.

"Kau ini perajukan sekali sih...! Sungut gadis itu sedikit sebal. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dengan secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura melewatinya dalam satu langkah.

"Cerewet !" Hardik pemuda itu kesal dan berusaha untuk menahan amarah.

"Issh... Naruto, kau in—"

"Jangan mendekat !" Tangan Naruto terjulur kedepan, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura tak mendekati dirinya yang tengah emosi.

"Ggrrhh... Kau...!" Sakura menggeram bagaikan iblis, kedua matanya mengobarkan api amarah. Dan kali ini Naruto diam membatu sambil bersusah payah menelan ludah, keringat kecil meleleh manis disisi wajahnya yang telah pucat pasi.

Kalah juga rupanya putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut dengan Putri Haruno yang kerap mencubit perutnya bila sedang di landa rasa malu karena rayuan gombal ala pria palyboy darinya.

"DASAR KERAS KEPALA !"

.

.

.

.

"—aahkkh, Naru... Pelan-pelan sedikit !" Sakura meringis pelan, sesekali tangan kanannya menjambak gemas surai pirang Naruto yang berada dibawahnya saat kembali merasakan perih dibagian bawah sana.

"Tahan sedikit dear, darahnya sudah mulai berhenti mengalir." Kata Naruto agar bisa sedikit menenangkan Sakura yang duduk manis diatas sofa sambil menggeliat kecil dan terkadang pula menjambak ganas rambutnya hingga membuat ia ikut meringis.

"Aduhhh~ Naru, perih tahu...!"

"Ck, kau ini bersisik sekali sih. Coba jangan menjambak rambutku, sakit tahu !" Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut panjang, matanya melempar tatapan rajuk pada Naruto yang tengah sibuk berkutat dibawahnya.

"Habis, kau tak bisa pelan-pelan sih..." Jawabnya tak mau disalahkan sambil mengalihkan cengkramannya keatas bahu kekar Naruto.

"Kurang pelan katamu! apa kau tak sadar sebagiamana tadi lembutnya aku menyentuhkan kapas di lututmu yang terluka karena tulah akibat berani hendak menyerangku tadi." Ketusnya panjang lebar seraya tak mengalihkan tatapannya terhadap lutut Sakura yang terdapat luka gores karena jatuh tersungkur sebelum sempat melayangkan tinju kecil kearah perutnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf dan terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau menolongku." Ucap gadis itu kesal, tangannya yang berada diatas bahu Naruto berpindah dan digantikan dengan bersedekap rajuk.

"Kata maaf dan terimakasih saja belum cukup untuk semua perlakuan muliaku padamu..." Sakura melihat kebawah, menatap kepala pirang Naruto yang menunduk karena sibuk memebersihkan lukanya menggunakan kapas putih yang telah di lumuri oleh alkohol.

"Apa maksudmu !?"

"Kau yang hampir memukulku harus dibayar dengan sebuah ciuman panas, lalu ototku yang kaku karena membopong tubuh beratmu dari taman kota sampai tiba di rumahmu harus dibayar setimpal dengan cara melayani diriku selayaknya Suami tercintamu." Kedua mata Sakura melotot lebar akibat mendengarkan tuntutan gila dari Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah gila hah !?" Tudingnya antara merasa marah dan malu.

Marah karena bayaran yang diminta oleh Naruto terdengar sangat konyol, lalu ia merasa malu karena tagihan dari Naruto telah berhasil membuat innernya berteriak kesetanan dan tak henti merapalkan kata-kata girang seperti. **'Ye ye... Tidur bersama Naruto.'** Atau. **'Shannaro, tak bisa kubayangkan betapa seksi dan menggiurkannya tubuh atletis Naruto kyaaaa...'** Terdengar gila bukan.?

"Iya, aku memang sudah gila..." Naruto mendongak keatas, mempertemukan pandang mata mereka. "Gila karena dirimu, gadis Tsundereku." Sambungnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Be–berhenti terus menggodaku !" Tegas gadis itu gelagapan dengan jantung berdebar kencang sampai hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, tapi aku serius dear." Balas pemuda itu seraya melempar senyum seksi yang mampu membuat kedua lutut Sakura lemas.

"Su–sudahlah, aku mau istirahat." Ketika Sakura hendak beranjak dari duduk manisnya, dengan gesit Naruto langsung menahan tangan kanannya sehingga berhasil menggagalkan dirinya yang ingin pergi.

"Tak boleh, kau harus membayar dulu hutangmu padaku." Sakura menelan ludah berat, ia tak bisa berkutik saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto yang masih setia memamerkan senyum seksinya yang mampu membuat wanita tak bisa bergerak termasuk gadis merah muda yang kini tengah duduk tegang diatas sofa hitam.

"Tap—"

"Aku tak terima penolakan !"

"De—"

"Kalau menolak aku akan memaksa !"

"Naru— kyaaaaa !"

"Sshh...! Jangan teriak keras-keras, nanti ada yang mendengar kita."

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk diatas sofa sambil memasang wajah cemberut, kedua tangannya saling meremat dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah guna menghindari tatapan tajam dari sang Ibu galak.

"Tidak boleh, Naruto." Pemuda itu mendongak keatas, menatap langsung wajah cantik sang Ibu merah yang kini tengah bercacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Ibu, biarkan aku menikah dengan Naruto..." Pinta Sakura tanpa lelah dan tak peduli akan kemarahan dari Mebuki yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil melototkan lebar kedua mata hijau terang miliknya.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh menikah !" Tegas Kushina membuat decakan bosan terdengar dari tempat Naruto duduk tenang.

"Tapi kenapa Ibu, padahal aku sangat mencintai Naruto..." Tanya gadis merah muda itu, tak mengerti akan sikap Mebuki yang selalu melarangnya bila hendak menikah dengan Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah sering Ibu jelaskan apa alasan dari semua penolakan ini."

"Menurutku itu tak masalah, asalkan aku dan Sakura bisa menjaga semua larangan yang ada..." Kedua mata Violet Kushina memicing tajam dan mengerahkannya tepat pada Naruto hanya cuek tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Jangan keras kepala Sakura, Ibu melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikan dirimu !"

"Ibulah yang keras kepala. Please donk, jangan memutar balikan fakta !" Jawab putra bungsu Namikaze itu cuek dan santai sambil duduk tenang disamping sang Ayah sembari bersedekap angkuh.

"SAKURA...!" Panggilan garang dari Mebuki sukses membuat Kizashi terlonjak disela membaca koran. "JANGAN MEMBANTAH !" Lanjutnya yang hanya direspon dengan dengusan muak dari putri tunggal di keluarga Haruno mereka.

"Lihatlah betapa keras kepalanya Ibu, begitu saja pakai acara teriak-teriak padaku. Bahkan teriakan Ibu membuat telinga Ayah juga ikut tuli, sama sepertiku." Minato tertawa kaku, memasang wajah polos kala pelototan lebar Kushina beralih pada dirinya.

"Benarkan, Ayah saja sampai jadi takut hanya karena mendapat tatapan seram dari Ibu" Ucap Sakura ketus, menghiraukan Kizashi yang tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalahnya dan kembali lagi berkutat dengan koran.

"Ayah cemen, tak bisa membantuku untuk membujuk Ibu..."

"Maafkan Ayah Naruto, kau tahu sendiri bukan seperti apa Ibumu bila sudah marah. Apalagi kalau itu Ayah, bisa-bisa Ayah dijadikan kambing guling oleh Ibumu." Naruto mendengus jenuh, ia sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan bisikan pelan Minato yang kerap diucapkan tanpa sependengaran wanita merah mereka.

"Selalu saja seperti ini." Sakura bergumam halus, ia mendongak dan melihat lurus kedepan.

"Ibu payah...!" Kushina mendelik lebar, menatap garang sang putra pirang.

"Pokoknya kalian tak boleh menikah sebelum selesai sekolah, dan juga kalian berdua sudah tunangan, lalu apa salahnya bersabar menunggu satu tahun lagi sampai kalian benar-benar tak terbebani dengan urusan sekolah." Cerocos Kushina panjang lebar hingga ia terengah karenanya.

"Dasar Ibu keriput pelit, minta menikah saja payah..." Rutuk Sakura kesal, dan blak-blakan begitu saja dengan sengaja agar sang Ibu pirang bisa mendengar keluhannya yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan mantan playboy seantero sekolah.

"Dasar Ibu tua cerewet !" Naruto mengumpat pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kushina yang langsung meraih sapu disampingnya kemudian menghampiri tempat Naruto duduk bersama Minato.

"Oocchh— Ibu sakit...!" Menghiraukan ringisan Sakura, Mebuki malah semakin menambah pilasan terhadap daun telinga sang putri bubblegum karena tadi telah lancang mengatai dirinya cerewet.

"Ampuuun Ibu..." Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang punggung lebar Minato, menghindari sang Ibu yang sedang marah dan hendak memukulnya menggunakan batang sapu.

"Berhenti mengajukan permintaan ingin menikah dengan Naruto !"

"Iya tidak lagi... Tapi aku tak janji aawww..." Tarikan terhadap telinga kiri Sakura mengencang, sehingga empunya dibuat sedikit berjinjit.

"Harus janji !"

"Tidak mau !" Naruto membantah dibelakang Minato yang juga ikut bergidik seram melihat wajah garang sang Ibu rumah tangga yang terkenal sadis dengan pukulan Habanero miliknya.

"Dasar anak bebal !"

"Awww— Ibu, jangan keras-keras, nanti telingaku jadi panjang karena jeweranmu"

"Tahan emosimu sayang. Ingat, dulu kita juga pernah muda..." Tegur lelaki paruh baya dengan surai pirang jabrik itu. membujuk sang Istri agar tak terlalu mengekang anak mereka. Naruto mengangguk mantap, membenarkan ucapan dari sang Ayah tampan, namun masih kalah tampan darinya.

"Kau..." Tatapan membunuh Mebuki beralih pada Kizashi yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil duduk menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan sang putri akhirnya membuka suara.

Kizashi yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Mebuki seketika melempar cengiran lebar tanpa dosa, hal yang dilakukan olehnya malah membuat sang Istri semakin tenggelam dilautan amarah dan langsung ingin menghajar lelaki yang suka membuat lelucon konyol itu hingga babak belur.

"KALIAN, AYAH DAN ANAK SAMA SAJA !"

Dan selalu itu yang terjadi selanjutnya. Akibat permintaan Naruto dan Sakura dimasing-masing rumah, sang kepala keluarga jadi ikut terkena imbas dari amukan menyeremkan Ibu rumah tangga akibat membela anak agar tak kena marah.

Namun, bukannya malah untung, tetapi buntunglah yang di dapat oleh Minato dan Kizashi. Niat mereka yang hendak bantu membujuk malah semakin memperburuk keadaan, sang Istri malah jadi semakin mengamuk sehingga Naruto dan Sakura gagal lagi membujuk sang Ibunda untuk secepatnya menyelenggarakan acara pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bunga dan aku jadi kumbangnya..." Ucap Naruto disela menyesap dalam wangi cherry yang menguar dari rambut merah muda sang gadis yang tengah bersandar penuh di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tak mau menjadi bunga !" Naruto mengerutkan dahi, ia menunduk untuk melihat kepala pink Sakura dari atas.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Tanyanya heran sembari membalas genggaman dari tangan kecil terhadap telapak lebarnya.

"Karena, kalau sari bunga yang dihisap oleh kumbang telah habis, maka kumbang tersebut pasti akan pergi meninggalkan bunga yang sudah tak bersari lagi dan mencari bunga baru yang bisa dihisap." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sekarang ia sudah mengerti.

"Jadi intinya, kau pasti akan meninggalkan diriku setelah merasa bosan dan pergi untuk mencari wanita baru diluar sana..." Tuntas gadis itu sambil memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati hembusan angin di siang hari yang menerpa taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini menjadi tempat untuk mereka berdua menghabiskan jam istirahat.

"Jadi kau maunya menjadi apa ?"

"Hmm... Jinchuuriki."

"Hah !? Apa itu ?" Sakura membuka kedua mata, menampilkan dua pasang bola hijau terang miliknya yang selalu berkilat indah.

"Biar kuceritakan kisahnya." Naruto menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Di zaman ninja dulu, ada seorang pria yang menjadi wadah dari siluman Rubah yang bernama Kyuubi Kurama. Sewaktu kecil dia selalu dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa..."

"Kenapa bisa begitu !?" Sakura bergeming, ia duduk bersimpuh dan berhadapan dengan Naruto yang tampak penasaran dari kelanjutan cerita miliknya.

"Alasan semua orang mengucilkan dirinya itu semua karena adanya siluman Rubah ekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya yang belasan tahun lalu pernah menyerang desa."

"Kasihan sekali anak yang tak berdosa itu..." Ucap Naruto sedikit merasa iba, ia mendekati Sakura kemudian meletakan kepala pirangnya diatas paha sang gadis.

"Walaupun begitu, anak itu tak pernah menyerah agar semua orang mau mengakui keberadaan dirinya..." Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari tangan mungilnya bekerja membelai surai sutra milik Naruto.

"Dia terus berjuang, tak peduli seperti apa perlakuan semua orang padanya. Setiap apa yang dialami oleh dirinya, siluman Rubah bererekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya bisa merasakan semua penderitaannya..." Naruto menatap lekat wajah cantik Sakura dari bawahnya tempat meletakan kepala. Sungguh, benar-benar sangat beruntung dirinya bisa mendapatkan gadis Tsundere secantik sosok Sakura.

"Rubah itu bisa merasakan kesedihan anak itu, dan juga siluman kejam itu bisa merasakan kemarahan anak itu dan dengan begitu dia jadi semakin mudah mengendalikan wadahnya untuk mencari kesempatan agar bisa terbebas dari segel yang memenjarakan dirinya."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau ingin menjadi wadah diriku ?" Sakura mendunduk, membalas tatapan dari Naruto dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Benar sekali. Jika Bijuu dipisahkan dari sang Jinchuuriki, maka Jinchuuriki tersebut akan mati dan begitu pula dengan diriku. Bila aku dipisahkan darimu maka aku juga akan mati seperti Jinchuuriki yang dipisahkan oleh sang Bijuu..."

"Tapi apakah Bijuu itu juga akan ikut mati ?" Tanya Naruto disela membenarkan letak kepala pirangnya diatas tumpuan paha Sakura yang tertutupi oleh rok mini khas milik Konoha High School.

"Tidak, tapi... Bijuu yang telah bebas dari wadahnya, maka dia pasti tak akan pernah bisa melupakan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi menompang dirinya..." Kali ini tangan Sakura berpindah tempat, beralih dengan mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang terdapat tiga gores tipis kumis Rubah yang menjadi tema cerita dongengnya.

"Penderitaan yang mereka alami bersama, serta emosi yang juga dapat direspon oleh Bijuu. Karena itu pula mana mungkin Bijuu bisa melupakan begitu masa-sama saat dirinya bersama sang wadah. Dalam susah maupun senang mereka bisa merasakannya bersama-sama..."

"Kau benar Sakura, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakam dirimu seperti Bijuu melupakan Jinchuurikinya..." Telapak lebar Naruto memegang tangan mungil Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Tak mudah mendapatkan dirimu, tak mudah juga melupakan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu..." Wajah mulus Sakura merona, ia tersipu malu karena kata-kata Naruto yang berhasil menerbangkan tinggi dirinya sampai mencapai ketinggian awan putih.

"Sifat galak dan Tsunderemu, lalu tanganmu yang sering meninggalkan cubitan kecil dibagian perutku." Mengingat cubitan kecil membuat Naruto meringis halus, dapat ia rasakan kembali satu cubitan halus yang meninggalkan denyutan perih di perutnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli, menurutnya cubitan itu pantas diberikan pada Naruto karena setiap saat terus saja menggoda dirinya sampai ia merasa malu sendiri untuk menampilkan wajah merahnya yang semerah tomat matang.

"Kau tahu dear..." Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, kembali ia melihat kebawah dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintai dirimu, semua perlakuanmu padaku begitu sulit dilupakan, serta sifat naifmu yang berlagak sok tidak mau tapi sebenarnya ma— oochh..." Tak membiarkan Naruto sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, terlebih dulu Sakura mencubit gemas perut pemuda itu hingga berhasil meloloslam ringisan dari empunya.

"Jangan meledekku !" Geramnya kesal. Naruto menggosok perutnya yang berdenyut pedas, ia melihat Sakura dengan wajah merengut.

"Tuhkan, baru saja dibilang, dan kau langsung mencubitku lagi. Itu sakit sekali dear..." Tuturnya jadi ikut merasa kesal, namun juga bahagia karena sifat Tsundere sang tunangan tak pernah hilang.

"Aku tidak meledek, tetapi itu memang fakta nyata yang tak bisa di tentang oleh siapapun." Jawab pemuda itu mau kalah dari seorang wanita. Ingat satu hal, seorang Naruto Namikaze belum pernah kalah dari seorang wanita, sekalipun itu Ibunya sendiri.

Akan tetapi tidak dengan Sakura, terkadang ia bisa kalah bila sedang berdebat dengan gadis merah muda itu.

"Tidak meledek, itu berarti kau mengejeku. Benar bukan !?" Naruto sweatdropp, inilah yang selalu membuat pria tampan dan selalu tampak cool itu jadi terlihat konyol.

"Apa bedanya meledek dan mengejek..." Gumamnya halus, karena setiap kata yang sama dan hanya beda dari sebutan selalu dilontarkan oleh Sakura sehingga gadis pinksih itu berhasil mengalahkan dirinya dengan cara curang.

"Kihikhi..." Sakura terkikik geli, ia merasa puas karena berhasil lagi mengalahkan Naruto, bahkan sampai membuat pemuda itu menampilkan wajah konyol yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya seorang.

 **'Shannarooo... Aku menang lagi.'**

.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil gadis itu meloloskan tawa geli, sesekali ia menekukan leher jenjangnya kala merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menggelitiki kulit leher mulusnya.

"Khikhi, Naru...!" Panggilnya disela menahan tawa, kedua belah pipi putih gadis itu terhiasi oleh garis rona pink kemerahan.

"Hmm... Kau sangat menggodaku sayang." Pemuda itu berbisik halus, ia semakin senang menggesekan ujung hidung lancipnya di permukaan leher Sakura.

"Na–naruto, jangan lakukan disini, nanti saja kalau sudah pulang sekolah !" Tegurnya malu-malu, serta takut akan dipergoki oleh siswa mengingat mereka yang saat ini sedang berbagi kehangatan kecil di gudang tempat penyimpanan bola basket

Tadinya Sakura di tugaskan untuk memberesi beberapa bola basket yang berserakan di gudang setelah mengantarkan yang lainnya untuk Naruto berlatih bersama beberapa teman lelakinya yang juga ikut bergabung dalam tim basket.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura pergi ke gudang segera menghentikan acara latihannya lalu menyusul sang tunangan yang tengah sibuk membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan dan tak terletak tempat asalnya.

"Tapi aku tak sabar untuk menunggu..." Tutur lelaki bermata sipit itu sembari memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam rok Sakura tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan leher jenjang yang kerap ia hisap kuat sampai meninggalkan bercak merah.

"ha–harus bisa...!" Ucapnya sambil menggigit keras bibir bawah, menahan diri agar tak mendesah.

"Ck, baiklah." Segera Naruto menjauhkan hidung serta tangannya dari tubuh Sakura, meninggalkannya dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian menatap langsung kedalam iris Shappire milik Naruto yang selalu berkilat tajam bila bertemu pandang dengan siapapun.

"Kau marah ?" Cicit gadis itu, takut jikalau Naruto marah pada dirinya karena menolak. Tidak, bukan maksudnya menolak, tetapi ia minta pemuda itu untuk bersabar sebentar menjelang pulang sekolah.

"Heh!? Mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada gadis Tsundereku..." Jawab pemuda itu seraya mendekati Sakura, lalu mengecup sebentar kening lebar sang tunangan. Sakura tersipu malu, terlihat bibir mungilnya yang tengah mengulum senyum serta kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

"Selama berbulan-bulan saja aku sabar menunggu dirimu pergi dari Gaara. Nah, ini aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam, mana mungkin aku tak bisa sabar..." Imbuhnya sambil mengulas senyum samar. Tersenyum manis, lalu Sakura melompat turun dari atas meja gudang kemudian langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Hanya mencium sekejap harum tubuhmu, itu saja sudah cukup menjadi alat pemikatmu untukku." Sakura mengungkap disela menikmati harum lembut dari permukaan seragam orange tanpa lengan milik kelompok basket yang di kenakan oleh Naruto.

Gadis merah muda itu sangat suka sekali bila sudah menempelkan hidung di dada pria itu, terasa nyaman dan menenangkan bagi dirinya saat menikmati parfum yang di pakai oleh tunangan pirangnya.

"Oh ya, ternyata gadis Tsundere juga bisa menggomb— ouchh !" Kalimat Naruto terhenti disaat tangan Sakura mencubit gemas perutnya. Hal itulah yang selalu membuat Naruto semakin jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Mulai dari sifat Tsundere, lalu satu cubitan cinta yang di dapatkan olehnya setelah berhasil membuat gadis Tsunderenya malu.

"Aduh sayang, ini pasti merah lagi..." Saat mengucapkan hal tersebut, terdengar oleh Sakura suara Naruto yang meringis halus, namun sayang sekali ia tak tahu bahwa ada seringai mesum dibalik suara ringisan tadi. "Kau harus mengobatinya seperti semalam." Kedua mata Sakura terbuka, ia berhenti menyesap wangi tubuh Naruto setelah sadar dengan ucapan pemuda itu tadi.

"Ba–baka itu sangat memalukan !" Ujarnya malu bila mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, dimana ia yang dengan begitu rakusnya menggerayangi tubuh seksi Naruto dari dada bidang lantas turun kebawah setelah cukup lama memainkan ujung lidah panasnya diperut pemuda itu yang terdapat enam benjolan otot nan kokoh dan meninggalkan liur basahnya di kulit halus sang pria baru kemudian berkutat sepenuhnya dibagian bawah area selengkangan.

Semua kejadian semalam bukan di sengaja, gadis itu khilaf dengan semua tindakannya yang di katakan oleh Naruto sangat liar dan agresif, serta rakus dan penuh tuntutan brutal.

"Biasa saja, aku malah sangat menyukai betapa liarnya dirimu sema— ouchh... Honey, jangan mencubitku saat sedang merayu dirimu, atau nanti hukumanmu akan menjadi lebih berat dari yang semalam !" Sungut pemuda itu kesal karena belum sempat menyelesaikan rayuan gombal ala playboy cap musang andalannya, perut berototnya langsung dicubit lagi oleh Sakura.

"Habisnya kau itu cerewet sekali padaku, coba cerewet dengan wanita lain diluar sana." Gerutunya sambil membayangkan sosok dingin dan pendiam Naruto bila sedang bersama gadis lain selain dirinya.

"Mana aku bisa, kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa hanya kaulah yang bisa mengendalikan diriku, sama seperti Jinchuuriki yang bisa mengendalikan Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya"

"Ehh! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Jinchuuriki bisa mengendalikan Bijuu ?" Tanya gadis itu dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan tubuh wangi itu yang selalu bisa kapan saja membuat jiwanya mabuk dan sangat menginginkan tubuh atletis tersebut.

"Hmm... Aku tahu dari komik yang sering kau baca. Bahkan aku juga tahu seperti apa perjuangan Ninja Medis yang menolong nyawa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi saat Rubah yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar dengan cara paksa."

"Khikhi... Dasar kau ini !" Sakura terkikk geli, tak sedikitpun ia merasa lelah berpelukan dengan Naruto dalam keadaan berdiri. Sakura tak pernah merasa lelah dan jenuh bila itu sedang bersama sosok Naruto, ia sangat menyukainya dan malah ingin lebih lama lagi berduaan dengan sang tunangan blonde, tak peduli dimanapun mereka berdua berada.

.

.

.

.

– **END–**


End file.
